Trails of a Leader (Betrayal)
by haruka-usagi-forever
Summary: What happens when Mamoru learns about Usagi's "date" with Seiya without her telling him? What if Serenity wasn't Usagi's name in her past life? What happens when Haruka learns about her true name before Mamoru does? Jealousy? A heavily injured Usagi? Read to find out! ( review please, by the way, this is my second fanfiction, and it is heavily un-edited) Rated just to be safe.
1. chapter 1: Questions

Warning: i do not own sailor moon Setting: 2 months after Sailor stars

"Mamo-chan?" a blonde girl asked, her hair style was rather extraordinary. Her blonde hair was put up in two buns, leaving the remaining of her hair hanging behind like two pigtails. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt under an overval. She had matching wedge sandals. She walked along her boyfriend who was holding her hand. They had just finished their lunch at Crown's , one of Usagi's favorite place to hang out with her friends.

"Yes?" the guy walking with her on her left said. The guy had black hair. A black heavy jacket although it was june already. Underneath the jacket, he had a white shirt with grey pants and black shoes that somehow matched.

"What do you think of my friends?" Usagi said, not looking at Mamoru. She was worried about him, he had been acting weird around her friends lately. Especially Haruka, which is weird since he had always respected the sandy blonde a lot.

"Um...why so sudden?" Mamoru asked the blonde, confused. _Did_ _Setsuna tell her? No...it wouldn't be possible...would it? Nah...if she did, Usagi wouldn't start with_ that _question..._ Mamoru thought as he come up with a careful answer.

"Well, I respect them, they aren't so bad comparing to the villans we had to deal with." Mamoru answered, seeing that Usagi wasn't going to answer his question.

"I want to tell you something..." The girl said. She opened her mouth to say something but was interupted.

"Usagi-san!" a girl with black hair said. The black hair barely skimming her shoulder. She wore a purple skirt and a white top with a lavender jacket. despite her intelligence, she was only 8. The little girl ran toward the blonde. Usagi had on a frown but quickly put on a smile for the little firefly.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan! What are you doing here? Did your hair grow longer since last time we met?" Usagi said to Hotaru. Hotaru nodded happily.

"Setsuna-mama brought me here after we studied Confucianism." Hotaru. Usagi tilted her head like a little kid and asked.

"Confuc- what?" Mamoru chuckled beind her. Usagi shot him a look.

"Just some ancient Chinese school of thoughts we were studying." Setsuna said, coming behind Hotaru. Usagi felt Mamoru's body intensifly. What's wrong? Why is his body more tense around Setsuna-san? Usagi thought.

"There you are! Good, most of us are here, there's an attack going on right now." Michiru said to the group. Haruka following right behind her.

"Yo Koneko-chan!" Haruka said as she walks toward the group. Usagi nodded as she rose her brooch.

"Moon crystal power-"

"Uranus crystal power-"

"Neptune crystal power-"

"Saturn crystal power-"

"Pluto crystal power-"

"Make up!" They yelled. As different colored lights surround Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru, Usagi felt scared, horrified, and many other things that wrote on her face as she realized that the pink color that usually surrounds her isn't working. The four transformed senshi frowned at Usagi. While they were transforming, Mamoru ran off somewhere.

"Usagi-chan?" Pluto asked worried. Usagi's eyes filled with tears. But they did not fall down her cheek, she was resolved that even if she can't transform, she was going to help anyway. Uranus' eyes widen once she realizes what she was going to do.

"Koneko-chan, it's too dangerous." Uranus said to Usagi, Saturn and Neptune nodded in agreement. Usagi shook her head.

"Where is it?" Usagi said to Michiru.

"Ichi-no-hashi park, not far from here." Neptune said to Usagi, making sure she isn't too harsh on Usagi, she didn't want to bring back too many old memories. Usagi brought up a sad smile and waved a hand to the four senshis, telling them to follow her. She knew the way. She ended up leading them to the bench she had waited for Seiya on their first date that Usagi barely agreed with. _Add that to the list of things to tell Mamo-chan that happened when he was gone_ Usagi thought jokingly as a tear dripped down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but not fast enough for Uranus and Neptune to not notice. They exchanged a worried look as they stared at the back of their untransformed princess and the monster infront of them.


	2. chapter 2: Prologue

**Warning: I do not own Sailor Moon** Chapter 2: Prologue

about 2 months ago

"Setsuna-san, may i have a word?" Mamoru said to the dark green hair woman. Setsuna nodded. They walked off to the side. Leaving the rest of the group who was having a picnic celebrating the defeat of Sailor Galaxia.

"I know I missed a lot after I got killed by Galaxia, but why is Usagi acting so strange? She look like she wants to tell me something, but doesn't everytime she tries to do so..." Mamoru said, worried.

"Mamoru-san, there's nothing I can say for now. When she's ready to tell you her story, she shall do so. But I will tell you one thing. She was very loyal to you after you left for America. She didn't tell Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan that you didn't reply all the mails she sent but I could've seen it on her face. Until _he_ came along, not that she was happy around him or she wasn't. She didn't like him more then a friend either. But _he_ does resemblized you a bit. _He_ loved her, but she didn't because she had always thought about you whenever he was with her. She didn't allow him to be more anything more then a friend as you had seen at our last goodbye with them. I-" Setsuna was interrupted when she looked at Mamoru. Tears were in his eyes, he looked like he had done something horrible. Mamoru confessed.

"I- I knew I can trust her..." He didn't look at Setsuna straight with his eyes, which is what worried her the most.

"Did yoy do something, Mamoru-san?" Setsuna dared to ask. Mamoru chuckled half-heartingly.

"I knew Seiya loved her. I got mad the day after and almost cheated on her...Good thing I came to my senses that day..." Mamoru said to Setsuna.

"What do you mean _almost_?" Setsuna asked alarmingly.

"I met with another woman in a coffee shop but before she arrived, I left. I know it sounds horrible to leave someone hanging in a coffee shop but I left because I thought maybe I just saw it as an outsider..." Mamoru said.

"Please don't tell the others.." He added, Setsuna nodded with a frown. They joined the others soon after that.

Then, Suddenly, Usagi's brooch glowed brightly. Usagi gasped and picked it up. She opened the case and almost dropped it. The designs on the sides of the crystal which are usaully colorful, had been gone and it is now black. Seeing the color drain from Usagi's face, Haruka opened her mouth to say something but Michiru stopped her.

"Let her think a bit, if it's serious, she'll tell us..." Michiru whispered.

"It's black..."Usagi said, showing her senshis her brooch.


	3. Chapter 3 : Relative!

**Warning** : **I do not own Sailor Moon**

 **Also, this has a fighting scene and it might get bloody, but nothing too bad for my opinion. I'm 13 soooo...** _

Chapter 3: Relative?!

2 months later (present)

The outer senshis and a detransformed Usagi stands in Ichi-no-hashi park. In front of the girls, stands a rather strange creature. The creature was a human female that looks oddly like Usagi. The creature had blonde hair with them up in odangos. It had black wings, strapless black shirt, black ripped jeans with a silver belt. It had black nails, silver bangle bracelets, a silver cardigan that reached the middle of her upper thigh, a silver chain necklace and black themed makeup. It looked exactly like Usagi, but with a black and silver theme.

"Looks like I finally found you, Serenity, oh wait, that's not your real name, is it?" The creature said.

"You know the cost of saying the real name of Princess Serenity. Don't you, Fiona?" Usagi said to the girl.

"Wait, Usagi-san, you know her?" Saturn asked. Usagi nodded.

"She's...well...she's kind of a relative..." Usagi said to Saturn.

"Wait, what?" Uranus asked in surprise.

"I came back here, to earth to claim what I had once lost. And I won't hesitate on doing anything i need to do to get it." Fiona said.


	4. Chapter 4: Connected!

**Warning: I do not own sailor moon.** This chapter will have more information on Fiona and why Usagi and Fiona are related.

Fiona is a OC, so if there happened to be a similar character in Sailor Moon, I did it unintentionally.

Minna=Everyone in Japanese.

"You did not lose anything." Usagi said angrily to Fiona.

"Oh yes I did, _Step-sis_..." Fiona said.

"WHAT?!" The four outer senshi yelled in surprise and confusion, demanding for an explanation.

"You do not deserve that title, you are a dishonor to our family." Usagi said, ignoring the senshis' questions. Pluto was also surprised but she opened her communicator to tell the others where they were.

"Minna, come to 'the bench' in Ichi-no-hashi park" Pluto said to her communicator. Fiona chuckled.

"Calling for backup? What a coward... Didn't think you would be able to defeat with five versus one?" Fiona teased. Usagi scowled at her while Pluto simply glared.

"Huh, I guess you haven't change one bit, have you, Fiona?" Usagi said to the girl.

"I know, let's see if you and the 'guardians' are still as weak as they were last time..." Fiona said, with air quotes around the word "guardians".

"Last time? Just who the heck are you?" Jupiter said right after arriving. Mercury, Mars, and Venus trailed close behind her.

"You hid them in the dark all along, B-" Fiona said before Usagi interrupted.

"Ok, telling them about my past is one thing, telling then my name is another..." Usagi said furiously.

"Go ahead, attack me. See what would happen!" Fiona said. Usagi thought fast, she grabbed a small pocket knife out of her pocket. She charged at Fiona and used the knife to attack her. Fiona dashed out of the way last second. Usagi managed to give Fiona a silght cut down her arm, ripping open Fiona's silver cardigan. Fiona smirked. A dark purple aura surrounded her and seconds later, the cut was gone, like it was never there. Usagi sqeaked quietly. She looked down to her arm, where the pain had been coming from and her eyes widened. She had a cut where she had injured Fiona. The cut on her arm started to bleed. Although it wasn't a big wound, it was still bleeding like crazy. She backed away from Fiona, learning the result of what would happen if she hurted her.

"World shaking!" Uranus yelled and sent her attack at Fiona, seeing that Usagi wasn't going to attack herself.

"Uranus! Nooo!" Usagi yelled, but it was too late. The senshis' eyes widen as they watch in disbelief. The ringed-sphere that was sent toward Fiona splits in half. One hits Fiona who healed again easily using her aura powers. On the other side, the other ringed-sphere hits Usagi. Usagi screamed in pain. It felt like her whole body was splitting. Usagi fell on her knees while Fiona just smirked cruelly.

"We can't attacked her, we're connected." Usagi said to the senshis. Usagi wasn't in the best state, and if she doesn't get her wounds treated soon, she can get an infection. Her outfit wasn't so good either. There were holes all over her overalls and her sandal wedges had snapped. Usagi stood up with the help of Mercury and Mars. Usagi's white shirt wasn't even white anymore. It had light brown and red spots all over it, due to the dirt and her wounds. Venus's heart aches seeing their princess like that, knowing that Usagi just wanted to protect them and that cleaning those wounds are going to be painful.

Then, a pink cloud appeared above Usagi. They all gasp at the sight, although they already knew what was happening.

"AAAAAAHH!" a voice screamed from the cloud. Out of the cloud, dropped a pink haired girl with more sharp looking Odangos. She had a white crop top and denim skirt. She landed right in front of Usagi.

"ChibiUsa-chan?!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Neptune asked. But ChibiUsa just ignored them.

"Hey, auntie..." ChibiUsa said with an innocent smile. Fiona was beyond shocked, she didn't know time travel was possible. She just waved her arm back at her very polite "niece".

"Pink sugar heart attack!" ChibiUsa said, her smile suddenly turning more malicious. The pink streak came out of her rod. Fiona dodged it easily but she opened a portal and left with a "tsk..."

Then suddenly, a black shadow appeared beside the park, a few yards away from the entire senshi group. The black shadow had on a black suit with a white mask and a black top hat. ChibiUsa was about to run toward him when Usagi stopped her with her arm. Usagi shook her head, not looking up to prevent her tears to be seen by the little girl and everyone else. The black shadow stepped toward the group. A long silence followed.

"You came when you felt ChibiUsa-chan, right?" Usagi said. Everyone let go of their tranaformation. Mamoru nodded.

"I have the rights to see my daughter, don't I?" Mamoru said. Every word was piercing through Usagi's heart. _Wh_ _y didn't he came to save_ me _when he clearly knew that we were in trouble?_ Usagi thought. She tried searching for an answer in his eyes but nothing came.

"You knew..." Usagi said, shaking. She clenched her fists, still trying to hold her tears back. Mamoru said nothing.

"You knew that we were in trouble, that _I_ was in trouble because I couldn't transform. And yet, you made no move against Fiona." Usagi said trembling.

"Who the heck is Fiona? For god's sake, you've been lying to us all about your family history, as well as your real _name!_ What's the risk of knowing your _name_? " Mamoru yelled.

"You know nothing, and you have no right to be yelling at me." Usagi shouted, tears dripping down her face. She looked very weak and vulnerable.

"Mama..." ChibiUsa mumbled, worried.

"The cost is death, you baka! I was trying to protect you all. Why did you think I charged toward her with a _knife_? It's a tradition to kill anyone who knew the real names of the heir. Anyone excpet for the royal family who knew were eliminated if they were found." Usagi said.

"I thought I heard she call you her _step-sister_?" Saturn said. Usagi clenched her fists.

She turned to look at the senshis. With tears in her eyes, she said, "She was...until...until she..." Usagi couldn't finish her sentence. She winced in her tears, thinking back at that day she saw Fiona the last time before she left and betrayed them all.

A/N: What do you think Fiona did? For the whole step-sis thing, i am going to tell you that they aren't technically step sisters but they are. I am not going to bring in Queen Serenity's ( Usagi's past life's mother) husband though. I am going to bring in a tragic love story... kukuku...

FYI: i'll try to upload soon but i will probably upload twice a week but the day i upload will most likely be random.


	5. Chapter 5 : Curse lifter

A/N: ChibiUsa is going to be the "match maker" again...kukuku...

By the way, the only reason the " ' " is around the word produced is because you don't usually say someone ( a human) produced their child and i couldn't find another word that would fit more...

"Fiona is not really my step-sister. Step-sister is only a title for her. No one knows the real truth behind this but I was 'produced' asexually." Usagi said, still not looking up.

"Asexually?! So meaning Queen Serenity 'produced' you without a father?" Minako asked.

"Yes, but Fiona was different..." Usagi said.

"Queen Serenity met Fiona's father when she was traveling once, before she took on the role of the Queen. She met her father and they fell in love. She never told me the real name of that guy. That guy had a forbidden relationship with the queen much like me and Endymion. When she was found pregnant with his child, he was punished. However, she begged to his planet counselors and the Galaxy Caldron to have mercy on him. The counselors took pity on the Queen and granted the child a silver crystal. Then that was Fiona." Usagi explained.

"So that's why you guys are connected..." Makoto said, deep in thought.

"She was the 'perfect daughter' until Queen Serenity was somehow able to have me. After I was borned, she shut out everyone and stayed in her room most of the time." Usagi said, looking sad.

"Then how came she didn't count as family?" Rei said, thinking back to what Usagi said about her name and how Usagi still charged at Fiona with a knife.

"She was family until she betrayed us all. When Queen Beryl and Queen Metalia attacked, she joined them, and she killed many people of the Moon." Usagi said. Tears are no longer falling down her face.

"But if I perform a spell, the curse of my name can be lifted." Usagi said, looking thoughtfully at ChibiUsa.

"But it would take up a lot of your energy..." ChibiUsa said.

(ChibiUsa's POV)

I came from the future when Mommy told me to. She said something bad was happening here and I came without hesitation. After I came, I saw how bad things were, and for the first time, I was actually worried about Usagi and Mamo-chan's relationship. I guess it's time for me to play match maker again...

"I'll be fine..." Usagi said to me. I hated it when she does this. She does things for me all the time and pretends she's fine when she's not.

"Mamo-chan, can I talk to you?" The best way to fix their relationship is to know what they're thinking. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding. Mamo-chan nodded. I took his hand and walked away from the group.

"I'm going to be straight with you, what's going on?" I asked, not wanting to waste anytime.

"Um...well..." Mamo-chan kept stumbling words out of his mouth like I shouldn't know anything.

"I am like 900 years old, I just stopped growing. You don't have to treat me like a child. Stop beating around the bush." I said to him.

"Oh...um...so it all started after the fight with Sailor Galaxia. She kept acting weird after the Starlights left with their Princess. Then there's Haruka-san. She's always flirting with her and it's so annoying... She couldn't transform so I ran off to the side to watch. I just want her to be more independent, you know? I never intended for her to get hurt this much..." Mamo-chan explained. _Why haven't I realized this? Of course jealousy is the problem.._ I thought. Just then, a thud and a few screams and yelps were heard from behind us. What I saw was terrifying. Usagi had somehow half-fainted. All the girls are kneeling beside her, trying to help her up. She wasn't standing but wasn't sitting either. She was trying to stand up but she can't for some reason. I immediately knew what was wrong and frowned. Her wounds were getting infected because she didn't treat the wounds right yet.

"Get her to the shrine, NOW!" I yelled. I knew they would probably want to get her to the hospital, but we can't explain how she got hurt with a world shaking to the nurses and doctors, can we? They would probably have a lot more questions then we can answer. At least at the shrine Ami-san can fix her...

We all ran as fast as we could, with Usagi on Mako-chan's back. We arrived at the shrine in no less than 15 mintues.

(back to third person)

Ami quickly treated Usagi's wounds and settled her down on a makeshift bed on the floor.

"ChibiUsa-chan, do you know anything about Fiona?" Hotaru asked.

"No, she was completely erased from the family history." ChibiUsa replied.

Ami, who was taking care of Usagi, suddenly yelped in surprise. Everybody immediately rushed to them. Usagi was awake and rubbing her eyes.

"Ow..." the Princess complained.

"How's your wound?" Rei asked, worried.

"You weren't suppose to wake up until tomorrow." Ami said, surprised.

"My wounds are little bit better. I think I can stand up now." Usagi reassured. She put her hands on the coffee table near her for support. Slowly, she stood up. She took a step forward.

"Ouch!" Pain was searing through Usagi's wound. She sat down and sighed.

"Maybe you should rest for a little bit?" Setsuna suggested, her eyes full of sadness from watching their Princess in pain.

"No," Usagi denied, "I must perform the Curse Lifter." Her eyes shone with determintion. "Nobody should suffer because of my actions."

"It's not your fault, Usagi-san." Michiru said, knowing that the Princess will most likely blame herself.

"It will get better, Odango-atama," Rei added.

"It won't! None of you were _really_ with me from the start of the silver millennium. You don't know how to fix it, and I do. So I'm planning on fixing it." Usagi shouted furiously. Then she winced in regret, seeing the faces of her senshis.

While the senshis are still in shock ( and many other emotions), Usagi stood up. She closed her eyes. Then she focused. She focused so much that you can see her power trying to break free. She was surrounded by an aura, a golden one. She was about to perform the spell when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She recognized the hand immediately . It was a hand she had long to hold for so long since their last fight. She smiled. She motioned her senshis to do the same, and she did. The golden aura surrounded all of them. Then suddenly, it was gone. Everyone let go of Usagi and backed off.

"Ok, ChibiUsa-chan?" Usagi said once she had finished the spell.

"Only the guardians and the people that either had kissed you or you had kissed them can know, otherwise death." Usagi said shortly, not wanting to deal with anything more then that. Unfortunately, her wish was not heard.

"Just who exactly had kissed her?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, there's that guy from the black dream hole..." Hotaru said, thinking back to the day that 'that guy' had kissed ChibiUsa goodbye.

"Then there's Helios in horse form." Usagi said, trying to make this less awkward.

"You kissed a horse?" Minako said surprised.

"Wait...How did _you_ know?" ChibiUsa said to Usagi.

"I'm your mother, I know everything." Usagi replied.

"And then..." Minako said, hesitating.

"ChibiUsa-chan, do you remember anything you did as Black Lady?" Ami asked.

"Not all of them, mostly I know because you guys told me...Why?" ChibiUsa asked innocently.

"Well, you somehow brainwashed your father..." Makoto said, still a bit uncomfortable talking about this.

"And you broke your mother's heart with your action..." Rei said slowly.

"You kissed him, like full on the lips." Usagi said, not feeling uncomfortable around this topic as much because Mamoru and ChibiUsa are father and daughter. ChibiUsa's eyes widen. Her jaws dropped. She point at herself and at Mamoru. Setsuna nodded.

"Well, that was one way to get attention from your family..." Haruka said half jokingly.

 **A/N: I tried to explain most of the things in this chapter, but some things I will keep them as mysteries. So if you have a prediction or your own thinking on some stuff that I haven't explained yet, Please tell me throught pm or some other way. If you are interested in sneak peeks, follow me on Tumblur ( @starco-forever23). I'll try to get another chapter in this week. Bye bee. ( i loved it when sailor iron mouse said this in the sailor stars season [ anime] )**


	6. Chapter 6: Kiss talk

**A/N: I have parcc coming up, parcc is a standard testing for my school. I won't be able to update for a while, I will try my best to update once a week.** **This will go back to normal after my fieldtrip at the end of May or in other words in June.**

 **Warning: I do not own Sailor Moon. Also this chapter is not for any people who ships Usagi and Mamoru because they might have some sort of problem, but it will be fine by the time of the next chapter.** **This chapter has a tiny Usagi x Haruka moment, so if you don't like that part, skip it please.** **This chapter also has some SM crystal references so if you haven't watch that you might get confused in this chapter, or even get spoiled.**

"Speaking of kissing, how many times have you kissed Mamo-chan?" ChibiUsa said to a very red Usagi.

"Well, that's see..." Mamoru said, starting to count inside his head.

"Ok, what is _this_ about, ChibiUsa-chan?" Usagi said before Mamoru finished counting.

"What do you mean?" ChibiUsa asked innocently.

"You had been acting so strange like that time where we had a fight and you made us do your art project." Usagi said to her. Mamoru nodded.

"Wait, what fight?" Rei asked, concerned about her friend's relationship.

"Just some jealousy problems with those two." Usagi said, pointing at Haruka and Michiru.

"Us?!" Both Haruka and Michiru said at the same time.

"Yes you, first of all the whole ticket with the concert thing. Then there's the 'here comes the prince'. Actually, Haruka-san, what was your intentions that time? And what was with that glance. Fighting games are _not_ too dangerous by the way." Usagi said on and on.

"Who told you fighting games were dangerous?" Michiru asked curiously.

"I KNEW IT! You didn't tell her!" Usagi exclaimed, pointing at Haruka.

"Well, Usagi-chan, you didn't tell Mamoru about that date of yours either." Minako said, sweat dropping.

"Wait, what date?" Mamoru asked. A quiet silence followed.

"Just so you know, she barely agreed. I was her witness. _He_ kinda dragged her there." Ami said, trying to not spark a fire between the two lovers.

"Why didn't you tell me about your date at Ichi-no-hashi park?" Mamoru asked coldly.

"How did you know it was there?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Come on, do you really think that I didn't figure it out? The way everyone talks about 'the bench'. That bench has to mean something." Mamoru said, starting to get furious.

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" Usagi said, not looking in Mamoru's eyes.

"What did _I_ not tell you?" Mamoru asked.

"That day when we were celebrating with a picnic. I heard you talking with Setsuna-san. I- I was just going to get you because I wanted to talk to you about this bad feeling I've been getting. After I heard what you said, I rushed back and pretended nothing happened." Usagi explained.

"Usagi-chan..." Setsuna said looking sad.

"Setsuna-san, what are you guy hiding from us?" Hotaru said, worried.

After Setsuna explained to the rest what happened. Usagi and Mamoru did not make one single eye contact.

"What else are you hiding from us?" Rei asked half worried, half angry.

"Pretty much just my name itself, you know how bad at lying I am. I get busted one way or another so I basically had to tell you most of them." Usagi said. She tiltes her head so her bangs can hide her. eyes. _Although all I wanted to do was protect you guys..._ She thought.

"Don't you trust us by now? We've risked your life for you...Mamoru-san got kidnapped like 5 times because of you..." Rei yelled, she was quite furious with the way her friend was acting.

"You all have your secrets don't you? Haruka-san, you never told Michiru-san about that night. ChibiUsa-chan, you told my family you were my _cousin_. Mamo-chan, you lied to the press and attempted to steal gems before just so you could find the silver crystal. And Luna, what is with Diana, there is no way, unless your breed is some type of incomplete dominance that Diana's fur color would be gray. " Usagi started, leaving everyone speechless.

" 'Ruka-chan, _darling_ what night?" Michiru asked. Haruka started stammering. Causing Hotaru to giggle.

"Umm...I think I might've saw you guys but in the dark it was hard to tell..." Minako said. She had been running a bit faster then the others. She clearly saw two shadows being really close but she couldn't see who. Haruka blushed a bit, proving that something _did_ happen.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" Makoto asked, trying to get this into another topic.

"Yeah, you said that the senshis and the people who you kissed can know, right?" Ami said.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about one thing though..." Usagi said, looking down.

"What Usagi-chan, it's not like you had kissed anyone except for Mamoru-san." Minako said. Usagi shook her head.

"Well, ChibiUsa-chan did kiss me but that wasn't meant to be romantic. But there were ones where it came without a warning...or one where they kinda forced it on me..." Usagi said quietly, trying to not spark another fire.

"Usagi-chan, who forced it on you?" Michiru asked, worried.

"Um, long story short ,Prince Demande." Usagi replied.

"Wait, who kissed without 'warning' ?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, Seiya-san did but I don't think it was on my lips..." Usagi said, trying to think back to that day. The senshis' eyes widen.

"Um...when did this happen?" Minako asked.

"Yeah?" Rei added.

"I could've scored a kiss from Yaten-kun..." Minako said, causing everyone sweat drop. Haruka gave Usagi a special look and she knew what she meant. They both excused themselves and went to the yard of the shrine.

"What _is_ your name?" Haruka asked.

"..." Usagi was quietly mumbling something. Thinking about the outcome.

"I think I deserve to know since I am a guardian and I had also kissed you." Haruka said jokingly. Usagi giggled.

"It's Brianna. About that kiss though...was that meant to be romantic? You had also almost kissed me when we were in civilian form." Usagi finally asked. She had always wonder why. Now she can know.

"It was only meant to say that I actually wanted to fight with you but I can't because of our background and differences. _That_ time though, that was simply because I like you, Koenko-chan." Haruka said.

"Like as in like..." Usagi said, not finishing her sentence. Haruka nodded, causing Usagi to blush.

"Why didn't you tell Michiru-san though...?" Usagi asked curiously.

"I didn't want her to become jealous of my little kitten." Haruka said then winked. Usagi blushed again.

"We should get back..." Usagi said, trying to not blushed again

"Yeah, before you become as red as a tomato..." Haruka teased once again and started walking. Then, a black aura appeared infront of Usagi right before she stepped on the stairs that led to the shrine. Usagi simply just stepped back, she knew fighting would be worthless since she is the one who is getting hurt.

"Hello again, Brianna..." Fiona said with a evil smile on her face.

"She knows already so it doesn't matter to me..." Usagi replied. Fiona sent some type of dark power towards Usagi. Haruka reached her just in time and pushed her away from the spot she was in. Usagi yelped a bit. Causing the attention of the others. They all tranaformed except for Usagi. Usagi ran behind Mamoru. The minute their hands touch. A bright light surrounds Usagi. She knew they words from the bottom of her heart, as if she had known those words all along.

"Moon Crisis...Eternal Make up!" Usagi shouted. A strange but familiar light surrounds her body. Before she knew it, she was in a fuku again. It was like her Super Sailor Moon fuku mixed with her Eternal Sailor Moon fuku. She didn't have her puffy sleeves. Her fuku top had bell bottoms with her old Super Sailor Moon skirt and a giant hot pink bow. Instead of her old boots, she has short white heels with bows on top that matched her hot pink bow.

"So you do exists, Brianna!" Chibi-Moon yelled and ran to the transformed Usagi.

"Brianna?!" Fiona yelled in surprise.

"Yeah, that's your name in your final tranaformation. Isn't it?" Chibi Moon said to Brianna. Brianna nodded.

 **A/N: RECAP:**

 **1\. Sailor Moon now has a new transformation. Her name is suppose to be Brianna in the final tranformation because I didn't want anyone to call her 'Super Eternal Sailor Moon' because that for me is just too long.**

 **2\. Fiona doesn't know about 'Brianna' in her final transformation but she knows about her existence.**

 **3.I am going to give her a new tiare or 'stick' or a rod of some sort to defeat the villans. Although I am not too worried about that** **for the time being.**

 **4\. I think I _am_ going to change the title of this fanfiction to something else because I _am_ writing this as I am uploading it and 'betrayal' doesn't seem to be the best title for it right now.**

 **5\. I just want to give a shoutout to people who were reading this from the start and were with me as I upload. Thank you! And to everyone else, thank you too! I don't see this story ending any time soon but I hope I can finished it before school starts again in September, not that school had ended already for me or something... Anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far and I hope you are enjoying the story line!**


	7. Chapter 7: Strengths and weaknesses

**A/N: Some of you might not understand me for doing this, but I won't bring Diana (the cat) into this story, I will let ChibiUsa explain why for the storyline. I chose Brianna as Sailor Moon's final transformation because (I'm not sure why) for me, the name goes pretty well with Fiona, which is Usagi's "step-sister" (oc). I wanted those two to have some type of connection.** **This story might be put on hold as the month of may goes on because I _am_ writing this while I am uploading it and I have to put some of the thoughts together to make the story flow while not wanting to push the facts. I am going to say this, the 'break up' I mentioned in this story's summary probably either won't happen or it won't be what you think.** **Please tell me if I spelled something wrong.**

 **Quick note, Diana is _not_ both Princess Serenity's real name and her final transformation, after some thinking, I did change her final tranaformation name to something else, so if you get confused, re-read the last few chapters. So basically, Brianna is her final transformation while Diana is her real name.**

Now on with the story

Brianna stood right infront of Fiona as the senshis surround them in a circle. The air clearly tenses as the two odango girls stare at each other. (A/N: when Fiona made her first appearence, she _did_ have blonde odangoes) The senshis didn't know what to do, if they hurt Fiona, they hurt Brianna.

"You know, I've waited for this day for a long time. The day of the final showdown where I can prove to your senshis and our family that I am worthy of my title. Also to show how weak you are." Fiona said, not even breaking eye contact at all.

"You know, I've waited for this day for a long time as well..." Brianna said, she saw the confused faces of her senshis.

"How come?" Fiona said, half letting her guards down. Brianna smirked and adjusted her position. She stood tall. With her heels on, she was about an inch or 2 taller then Fiona.

"To prove that _I_ am better then you, taller for example." Brianna said, she had on a facial expression that Fiona did not recognize. The senshis did though, she had a plan. Fiona 'tsk'-ed and smirked again.

"Anything else, little sis?" Fiona said, trying to irritate Brianna. Brianna had always wanted to have a little sibling and to be the older one. She hated that Fiona had much more freedom then she did only because Fiona was older. But before ChibiUsa told the truth, she was almost like a little sister to Brianna, kind of like Chibi-Chibi.

"I get along better with the outers' then anyone." Brianna said, slowly dragging the senshis into this fight that almost seemed child-ish. Fiona sent a glare at the senshis.

"Care to explain?" Fiona asked, hoping that it was just a lie.

"For one, all of them had risked their lives for me, for the people who went to Juban Middle/ High school, for the people of this town, and for everyone on planet Earth. Do you have friends who can do that?" Brianna said. She had known for a fact that Fiona didn't have many true friends like she did growing up. Unlike Brianna, Fiona was quiet, more lady-like, but she was interested in the dark magic.

"So? If you can choose between that fiance of yours or your friends, you would choose him." Fiona said, she smiled eviliy. She knew that her little sister had feelings toward the earth prince.

"That's true..." Brianna said, she looked down, she felt the eyes of her senshi soften, knowing that this was always the hardest decision she would have to make, _if_ she had to.

"But do you know both your friends strengths _and_ weaknesses?" Brianna said, she looked up at Fiona again.

"What weakness could that girl possibly have? She's like a female with male strength!" Fiona said, pointing to Uranus. Uranus chuckled.

"Oh trust me, _a lot_. Not that I would tell you any..." Brianna said, half teasing Fiona. Brianna let her eyes wonder off to her senshis, hoping none of them would break her plan somehow. Uranus gave her a do-you-really-know-? look. Brianna mouthed a 'Yes, I do.' to Uranus and turned back to Fiona.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Fiona said to Brianna.

"I hang out with my senshis a lot. When it comes down to one person, out of the outers'. I hang out with her the most. You can ask Tuxedo Kamen, we've almost had a problem because of it." Brianna said, she nodded toward Tuxedo Mask, who had not run away this time. He nodded.

"Alright, this time, you win. But I won't go easy on you the next time." Fiona said, she tapped her finger on Brianna's shoulder in a special pattern. Who stepped back as a reaction. Fiona smirked and with a snap, she disappeared. Brianna had seen that move in the book of dark magic that she had once allowed to see. She stepped back again, trying to lean on something for support. She felt the dark magic entering her body. It was almost too real. But minutes laters, she couldn't feel the presence of the dark magic at all. She knew it never left, but it felt like it did.

"Usagi-chan, do you know what that tap means?" Luna asked her after they changed back into the oufits they were wearing before.

"I'm not completely sure but I've seen a similar move in the book. Artemis, do you remember the last time I visited Venus is my past life?" Usagi replied. She needed to get an answer, she can't have that spell-like move effect her.

"Venus? Why do you need to know this?" Rei asked.

"We had some type of celebration there, and that's where I saw the book of dark magic once." Usagi said. She was trying to recall the place and situation in her memory but it doesn't seem to work.

"I think it was Venus's birthday..." Artemis said, trying to recall the events.

"How did you see the book? I thought it was banned?!" Makoto asked. Usagi sneered.

"I got lost at the palace and stumbled upon it as I was trying to get back to the ballroom where the party was." Usagi said.

"Sometimes I wish that I could have all of my past life memory back..." Haruka suddenly said.

"But Haruka-san, wasn't it lonely?" Ami asked, she had remembered Usagi mentioning that they couldn't do anything as the Silver Millennium was destroyed because they were destinyed to stay in their place.

"Yes, but on special ocasions that like, we most likely would've been able to go to the party." Michiru answered, understanding Haruka's point.

"We don't need to go back to Venus, you know..." Artemis said.

"Wait, really?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, Artemis and I can go to the 30th century. We can check from the library there, in the palace. Also to check up on Diana. Speaking of which, how came she didn't come with you, ChibiUsa-chan?" Luna said.

"She needed to stay back at the palace so if something does happen, she can protect the mama and papa." ChibiUsa said to the black cat, who nodded once she finished explainning.

"Ok, then. We are counting on you, Luna! Artemis!" Hotaru said to the two lovers. They nodded and went inside the shrine, ready to go to the 30th century.

Suddenly, Usagi felt the need to sit down. She stumbled as the group starts to make their way back inside the shrine as well. Makoto caught Usagi right as she was about to fall face first. Usagi thanked her and went inside, ignoring whatever just happened.

 _ **That's it for now, sorry I haven't uploaded in super long. I had a short writers' block for the month. What's happening to Usagi? What was the effect of that simple spell Fiona did? Stay tuned to find out!**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Red and Blue Eyes

**A/N: Back again! I had a field trip today! I would be able to upload more after my testing had ended so the chapters would come faster. At least for the moment I am currently free so here's a short chapter for you guys. My other fanfictions are also coming together. If you are interested in them, they are...**

 **1. _6 fandom_ : a bunch of one (or two) shots that includes Sailor Moon ( /crystal), kodomo no omacha, Miraculous Ladybug, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Detective Conan, Kimi no na wa, and Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. I know, I know, it's technically 7 fandom but one of the fandom was added on later and I didn't want to change it. This one is still ongoing and is on chapter 2, chapter 3 is a lot longer so it will come out soon. Maybe later today.**

 **2\. The Daring Kiss: One of my one shot that I posted before the 6 fandom was created. Usagi decides to play Cupid with a game of Truth or Dare. What happens when Karma arrives at the party? Or does it count as karma? A story set in after Sailor Moon ( Sailor) Stars.**

 **3\. This one is a personal un-official continuation of a story which is part of a series by another author. It is just my little continuation of it. The original series' name is Holiday Mayhem by tiffanywillow.**

Now on with the story...

The two cats left for the 30th century about 30 minutes ago. Usagi was feeling more sleepy by the minute. The senshis decided to stay in the shrine for now, at least until they can figure out what Fiona did to Usagi. Usagi swore it was nothing but everyone else thinks otherwise. At some point of the 30 minute, ChibiUsa started to fade for a bit. It scared Usagi out of all. _If Fiona somehow lay a finger on ChibiUsa, she will regret it..._ Usagi thought. Then she thought about her thought again. This was not like her, she never hated someone this much and never had such aggressive thoughts toward someone. Something was seriously wrong. The senshis had set up their beds just like that time the inners went to the mountains when Makoto was training. With the heads facing each other, it would be easier to talk. Usagi went to sleep with this bad feeling plating a knot in her stomach.

Usagi randomly woke up in the middle of the night, cold sweats all over her body. She had never felt so... unsafe. She walked around the senshis, trying to not wake them up. She headed toward the yard in the shrine. So many memories suddenly flashed in her head. From her first encounter with a droid to a phage. From the first time Usagi saw Rei and called her pretty, to the time where Usagi was forced to reveal her identities to the Starlights. From the first game she had with Minako at the Crown's, to the time where all the senshis somehow managed to end up at her house.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Haruka doesn't like popular men..."_

 _Michiru said, the five inners nodded. Haruka tried to keep her calm, but anyone could tell that she was mad when she said,_

 _"Don't take it seriously..."_

 _End of flashback..._

Usagi couldn't help but giggle at her memory of Haruka and Seiya together. They were constantly bickering with each other. She smiled at all her memories. She and her senshis had come far. Far more then she could ever imagine. All her feelings of unsafeness were gone now, her heart was filled with happiness. She shrugged it off as she suddenly got this feeling that someone was watching her. _Probably just my lack of sleep_ she thought. She turned around, ready to go back in. Usagi heard the door open then she relaxes when she sees Michiru at the door. Michiru asked her if she was ok, she nodded and reluctantly listened to Michiru talk about something that happened in her last volin recital. Then, everything changed. Usagi was just listening when every sound, including Michiru's voice, became muffled. She felt dizzy, too dizzy to be considered normal. Her legs worked against her and collapsed just as she tried to make her way to the door, which was still open. The last thing Usagi heard was Michiru calling for Haruka and a glimpse of sandy blonde hair before she blacked out.

( Haruka's POV / third person limited)

Haruka woke up instantly when she heard Michiru calling for her. She walked to where the voice was coming from and turned into a sprint when she caught a glimpse of golden blonde hair on the ground. Along with a skinny girl who had passed out.

"What happened?" Haruka asked when she stepped out into the yard where Michiru and a certain unconsious blonde was. Michiru shook her head 'no', indicating that she didn't know and gently stroke Usagi's bangs so they don't get in the way of her face.

"She just suddenly collasped when I was talking..." Michiru said, worried. Haruka just nodded and took the blonde from her. _She had lost weight_ Haruka thought. She went inside a separate room from the room they were sleeping in, they both stayed there and dozed off as until the one of the senshis noticed their absence and started calling out to them.

( Minako's POV: third person limited)

Minako woke up with a bad feeling, she sat up and noticed that Haruka, Michiru, and Usagi were gone. She immediately started calling out to them, waking up the others from their slumbers.

Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Hotaru, Setsuna, Mamoru, and ChibiUsa checked everywhere until there was one room left. The group gathered outside of the room. Minako slammed the door open. Haruka was unfortunately leaning on the door Minako opened so she fell on her back when the group backed off. Michiru was leaning against the wall across from her. She lifted her head and giggled seeing her lover on the floor and the rest of the group gathered around the door.

"Minako-chan, knock! That hurt..." Haruka said as she stood up. Michiru couldn't stop herself as a wave of giggle took over her.

"What were you thinking switich rooms in the middle of the night?" Minako said despite Haruka's comment.

"We didn't really want to do this but someone gave us a bit of trouble last night..." Michiru said, who finally stopped giggling. ChibiUsa raised an eyebrow, Haruka nodded.

"Make it stop..." Usagi whimpered, her eyes still closed. The senshis piled into the room and surrounded their princess.

"Make it stop...Make it stop...NOW!!" Usagi said then yelled. Her eyes stilled closed. The senshis looked at each other confused and concerned. Usagi started to shake her head viciously. Mamoru put his hand on her cheek gently. The instantly they touched, Usagi's eyes shot open, scaring the others. Her eyes flashed red for a second, then went back to blue right after. Although this did not go unnoticed to Haruka and Michiru.

"Koneko-tachi, could you leave us alone for a second? " Haruka said, using the nickname ' Kitten _s_ ' for the group. The group piled out, leaving Haruka, Usagi, and _Mamoru_ alone.

"Haruka-san, you saw something, didn't you?" Mamoru asked. Haruka nodded.

"What did you see in your dream, Koneko-chan? You went crazy on us." Haruka said to Usagi, Usagi blushed.

"It was strange, there was me and another me with _red_ eyes. She was trying to convincing me to be more... aggressive. And she told me a bunch of ways I could hurt you guys, both physically and mentally." Usagi said. Haruka and Mamoru's eyes widened.

"You guys can stop eavesdropping now, we can tell you're there." Mamoru said. The door opened, revealing a group of sweatdropping senshis.

"You're too good, Mamo-chan.." ChibiUsa said, the group nodded in agreement.

 **Sorry this chapter was focused more in some characters and a bit not like the original characters in the anime. Stay tuned for the next chapter...**

 ** _If you have theories, ideas for chapter, etc. please send me a pm or email through my email. I would love to see/ hear about them._**

 **Email : 100441@gmes..tw**

 **Tumblr account : starco-forever23**


	9. Chapter 9 : Search parties and memories

**Hey, back again. This story might go longer then I think...**

"According to my computer, the spell shouldn't effect you for more then 2 days..." Ami said, Usagi sighed.

"You don't think it could be a split personality, can it?" Setsuna added. Usagi closed her eyes, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She nodded.

"I had suspisions about fatigueness and split personalities but I didn't want to bring it up until we can confirm it." Usagi said. _You know, Ami hated the fact that you are so stupid and everything, you should just rip all of her books._ A voice in Usagi's mind said. Usagi opened her eyes, they were red. The group immediately backed up from her as a response. Usagi shook her head, then it went back to blue.

"Is this gonna happen evey time for the next 47 hours?" the newly arrived Luna asked. Luna and Artemis had only been gone for an hour before coming back.

"Luna and I checked the book, it would have the effect of fatigueness, split personality, and memory loss." Artemis said to the group. Usagi's head started to hurt, it was like her head was splitting. She looked away for a second. Then when it was gone, she was met with five unfamiliar faces.

"Um...hi?" Usagi said to the unfamiliar faces. Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Hi?" Minako said confused. Usagi reached in her pocket to reach for her brooch. Haruka stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Haruka hissed at her.

"I'm sorry but I can't risk any more of Beryl's minions hurting us more." Usagi hissed back.

"What are you talking about, Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, Beryl was defeated a long time ago." Rei added. Usagi's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" Usagi said, reaching for her brooch once more. Mamoru stoppes her hand this time.

"Mamo-chan? I'm scared, who are those five?" Usagi said, tugging on Mamoru's arm.

"Usagi-chan, tell me what you remember about Sailor Moon." Michiru asked.

"Well, Michiru-chan, you should've known better by now. _I_ am Sailor Moon. My team, including Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn, fought and defeated so far Jadite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. We are waiting for Kunzite to appear. Beryl have intentions to kill me and take Tuxedo Kamen all for herself. I am also Princess Serenity, the princess of the moon. While Mamoru Chiba, my _boyfriend_ , is Tuxedo Kamen and the prince of Earth, Prince Endymion."Usagi answered.

"What about Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus? What about ChibiUsa?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, for the four inner senshis, they are legendary guadians who never left their planet in order to protect my team who stayed at the moon kingdom to protect the royal family. Who is ChibiUsa?" Usagi said. The senshis' eyes widened.

"She's already lost her memory..." Luna said to the group.

"Did she jusy call Michiru-san chan?" Mamoru suddenly asked. The senshis nodded.

"So she doesn't remember anything that happened after Beryl's defeat?" Minako said. The silence answered her question.

"Oh boy, this is going be very complicated." Setsuna said. Usagi tilted her head on side. _You know, this is all your fault._ The same voice said to Usagi. Her eyes turned red.

"No it's not..." Usagi replied to the voice, not realizing that she's actually talking out loud. _Every enemy that had came to the Earth had either wanted to control the galaxy or..._ The voice stopped and made a sound that's somewhat a smirk.

"Or the Silver crystal." Usagi said, she reached for her brooch, feeling somewhat un-safe. _Yeah, for however long you hold that little 'stone' , you're putting yourself, your friends and family in danger._ Usagi shook her head, tears dripping down her face.

"No, I am not. **I'M NOT**." Usagi yelled. Everyone looked at her in surprise, no one had said anything and yet it's like Usagi's having a conversation with someone. Then, before the senshis can react, she ran out the door of the shrine.

"Ok, let's split up. Haruka, Michiru, Minako, Ami, ChibiUsa go one way toward the school. Rei, Makoto, Mamoru, Hotaru and I will go the other way toward the park." Setsuna said. Everyone nodded and left the shrine.

(A/N: Since now we have 3 different groups, The group with Haruka, Michiru, Minako, Ami, and ChibiUsa will be ChibiUsa's group. The other group will be Mamoru's group. )

(With Usagi)

Usagi ran out of shrine as fast as possible. She didn't even know why she ran but it felt like the right thing to do. She immedaitely regretted running so fast, with the fatigueness kicking in. She didn't know where she was running to but she just let her feet take her. When she finally stopped running, she found herself infront of her school. She slowly made her way to the roof, feeling some type of connection with this roof. _Maybe something happened here that I don't remember, the others mentioned something about after the defeat of Beryl so something must've happened here._ Usagi thought. When she got to the roof. A memory took over her. She collasped on the roof as the memory took over.

 _A rose was shot from somewhere above Sailor Tin Nyako. Sailor Moon looked up, hoping to find her long missed lover. But when she saw that Seiya was standing there instead, in a outfit that looked very much like Tuxedo Kamen, minus the bright pants that is. Sailor Moon had to admit, she was a bit disappointed, but thankful either way. After Seiya helped her defeat Tin Nyako, she broke on the inside. Usagi finally told Seiya about how much she had missed Mamoru, or rather, her Mamo-chan and how he haven't reply to any her letters or text / call back to any of her texts / calls. The rose Seiya was going to give her coincidentally was red and Seiya threw it in a way that triggered her memories of him. Then, Seiya asked her a question she never thought he would ask. ( A/N: Yes, I am aware that Seiya is a she but in her male form, I'm using he)_

 _"Am I good enough?" Seiya asked. Usagi just stared at him, she couldn't bring herself to answer him. She honestly wasn't sure either at that point what her feelings toward him were. Usagi was so lost emotionally at that point she didn't even mind the rain, her clothes getting soaked, or her friends, who finally found her, was watching the two from the enterance of the roof_

( ChibiUsa's group)

The group kept their eyes peeled for any signs of a certain blonde with odangoes. They split up in two more groups to search the school itself, since it was pretty big and they want to make sure they find Usagi as quickly as possible. ChibiUsa, Ami, and Minako were in charge of searching the regular classrooms. While Haruka and Michiru were in charge of rooms like the gym, the soccer field, or any field, cafeteria, etc.

ChibiUsa, Ami, and Minako quickly checked the rooms. Once they made sure there was no signs of Usagi, they met up with Haruka and Michiru who didn't find her either.

"There's only one place left..." Minako said to the group. Ami nodded.

"Where?" ChibiUsa asked innocently.

"The roof, it was when she confessed to Seiya-kun that Mamoru-san haven't replied or called back to any of her calls. If we haven't had overheard, us four probably would've never knew about it." Ami explained as they raced up the stairs. ChibiUsa nodded. She understood why he couldn't reply, but just couldn't quite understand why Usagi never told _any_ of them about it.

(Now, with Mamoru's group)

Mamoru, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, and Setsuna head toward the park. It was one of the places she would most likely go to even if she doesn't remember the inner senshis. They searched through the park, but no luck. The group decided to go to the school to meet up with the other group, hoping they had much better luck then they had.

(Things with Usagi)

Usagi was crying. She didn't know she was, but the memory she had must've made her cry. Her heart stang as she realizes the ultimate problem. She forgot five important people, four of which had appeared in her memory. And the last looked exactly like her, except with pink hair. She opened her eyes slowly. In front of her, stood Fiona. Usagi did a internal eye roll. Fiona didn't do anything but watch as the other blonde odango wiped her tears away and sat up. She smirked as she realized that her spell had worked. Fiona tapped Usagi's forehead, where thr cresent moon would've been if she transformed. Usagi's head ached one more time before she collasped again, hitting her head on the hard concrete of the roof. Suddenly, a lighting striked and rain poured down upon the earth. Fiona made a disgusted 'Ugh' before opening a portal and leaving. Usagi's life flashed before her eyes, the one with the inner senshis and ChibiUsa in it. She had no intentions of sitting up again as another memory takes over her. This time, in an outsider's point of view.

 _Super Sailor Moon smiled at Tuxedo Kamen one last time before jumping off and toward Pharaoh 90. The senshis shouted her name, trying to get her attention and maybe get her to stop. With the Holy Grail in her hand, Sailor Moon landed into Pharaoh 90. Then, Sailor Saturn appeared._

 _(Time skip)_

 _"I just wanted to protect her with my own hands, is that too much to ask?" Sailor Uranus said._

 _(Time skip)_

 _"Super Sailor Moon!" Chibi Moon exclaimed_

 _(Time skip)_

 _"No need to feel despair. Hope and rebirth always begin with the end." Sailor Saturn said before she left with Pharaoh 90 to another dimension.Tears flowing down Super Sailor Moon's cheeks. She held the power of Sailor Saturn in her hands. Her fuku turned to her famous dress that both Princess and Queen Serenity wore / wears._

 _The senshis watched in awe as the queen of the moon revives the city, which was destroyed when Pharaoh 90 attacked. When everything was revived, Chibi-Moon heard a baby crying._

 _The three outer senshi left with the now re-borned Hotaru. Neptune left her talisman, the mirror, with Chibi-Moon as a token of a promise. Which was that they well meet again someday._

(end of memory)

 **Hey! I changed my username because for now, I want it to focus more on Sailor Moon. This chapter had more Crystal / Manga references so if you get confused, that might be why. My new username is now: haruka-usagi-forever**

 **For now, ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10 : a new deal

**Back again! Have any theories? PM them to me and they might just become the truth!** **By the way, I started a new fanfiction named Happily Ever After? or HEA for short. Make sure you check it out! And no, before you ask, I am _not_ planning on abadoning any fan fiction of mine. Even if I do, I would Probably have a guest author to help me finish it if somehow I can't.**

(ChibiUsa's group)

ChibiUsa raced up the stairs with the rest of the group behind her. As soon as she saw the door leading to the roof, she slammed the door open. Revealing the soaked moon princess. ChibiUsa stopped in her track right in front of the door, when she saw blood near Usagi. She gasped in horror and dropped to her knees. Minako and Amid by her side to help her while Haruka and Michiru ran outside towards Usagi.

"Koneko-chan?!" Haruka said in a soft voice under the rain. She gently shook the petite girl. Haruka saw the blood coming out of a spot on Usagi's head and clienched her hands. Michiru rests her hand on Haruka's shoulder as a sign of support. The two senshi took Usagi from the roof to inside.

"She'll be fine..." Michiru said reassuringly. ChibiUsa nodded as she gently stroke the golden hair of the unconscious girl. They were alarmed when they heard sounds of footsteps on the staircase leading to them but relaxes when they see...

" Mamo-chan, 'Taru-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Puu~ you guys are here!" ChibiUsa said, her eyes sparkle when she saw that everyone was here, safe.

"What happened here?" Setsuna asked in a alarm and serious tone. Haruka motioned them to go talk somewhere else. Setsuna, Mamoru, and Michiru followed. They found a room big enough to fit them all and got in.

"Where did you fine her?" Mamoru asked.

"The roof, she most likely hit her head on the concrete and passed out." Haruka answered.

"ChibiUsa-chan was terrified, make sure she is safe when things like this happen." Michiru added. They all nodded in agreement. Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud, happy squeal. The four went back to the group and found their princess, alive and awake.

"She remembers us again." Minako said as she squeals happily one more time. Usagi looked away from the group, she stares at the wall, thinking of the conversation she had with her supposive split personality. _It is all my fault..._ Usagi thought to herself. _Everything is, everyone would've been able to accomplish their dreams if I wasn't a reincarnation of the moon princess. They would be more happy, right?_ Usagi thought to herself.

"Usagi are you listening?" Rei said scoldingly. Usagi mumbled a sorry and tried to listen to the coversation as her eye lids got heavier and heavier. She got so sleepy to a point where Makoto had to keep shaking her shoulders so she wouldn't fall asleep in mid-conversation. At some point, the senshis gave up trying to keep her awake. They knew fatigueness was one of the effects and Usagi had ran quite a distance. They had rested Usagi on a wall near where they were and checked on her every once in a while to make sure she was breathing and still alive.

(In Usagi's dream)

Usagi was in a dark place. There was no light. No nothing. She was in a dark void of nothingness. Except for the voice that had talked to her in her head. _Michiru must like her volins a lot, she plays them, doesn't she? She must have so many, and probably wouldn't mind if you smash one of them..._ The voice said. Usagi just shook her head spontaneously while covering her ears with her hands. _That Haruka hates it when she doesn't protect her friends to the full point, doesn't she? I have some ideas for ya..._ The voice said then evil laughted. Then, Fiona appeared out of the darkness.

"What do you want?" Usagi said a bit annoyed.

"Join me." Fiona simply said.

"What? Are you kidding me? Why would i join you?" Usagi said to Fiona.

"Because if you do, I will ensure your senshis' safety." Fiona answered. Usagi was about to say something but hesitated.

"Along with your friends and families' safety, anyone that knows you will be safe from the harms of evil." Fiona added. A part of Usagi wanted to say yes because she had started to blame herself for everything that happened ever since that day she talked to her split personality. Although it haven't gotten strong enough to break free through her and actually _do_ stuff, but Usagi was more concerned about her friends by the minute. They didn't have a choice in their destiny, neither did she. But they are putting their lifes at risk, _every single time_ they fight to protect her. _But it would be a betrayal_. The other half of Usagi said to herself.

"Would I still have control over what I do and the Guinzuishou if I do join?" Usagi asked. Fiona smirked, knowing that she was at least considering the option. Fiona nodded.

"I'll give you 2 hours to think about this, make sure you make the right move..." Fiona said before disappearing. With that Usagi woke up. Rei turned around to motion her to join the conversation. The senshis were talking about how they would fight if one of them were in a condition like Usagi. No matter if it's a sickness or just because of an enemy attack. Usagi was trying hard to listen but all her head was thinking about was, should I? Or should I not?

 **That's it for now ! What do you think? Should Usagi do it? I already have the answer, but are you emotionally prepared for it? No matter if it is yes or no, Usagi would have a very heartfelt reason to back her up. Be prepared for the next chapter! Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 11 : The Decision and Showdown

**Yay! the story had reached over 10 chapters! Thank you to everyone who had support this story so far! The words too had reached over 10 000, words already by the time of chapter 9. I'm so proud of this. I haven't written anything so long before. I think I am going to change the name when the story is finished so there wouldn't be any confusion during the story. Sorry if me changing my username had confuses some of you. Here is the question you probably have been waiting for, _Is Usagi going to make a deal with the devil (aka Fiona)?_** **Warning, I use cliff hangers a lot. I am not sure if there were any in this story but I might put a few. And also, I do not own Sailor Moon.**

 _Deal? Or no deal?_ Those words had been floating in Usagi's head for a while. Not even caring so much at this point about what the group was talking about, she stood up. _Time is going to be up soon._ She thought. Rei grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" Rei asked, alarmed by her actions.

"We can't afford to lose you again, please just stay." Minako said almost begging. That broke Usagi's heart.

"And I can't afford to lose you guys, not after I saw you die right in front of me." Usagi said. She went out into the roof. The group silently agreed that ChibiUsa and Mamoru will follow her out to keep her safe.

"What do I need to do?" They heard a distant Usagi said, with no-emotions.

"Just say yes or no. Also, I will give you a new brooch. You can keep your old new. I don't want that old thing." Fiona said. Usagi wasn't sure if she was suppose to feel angry, for that comment, or relieved that she can still keep a part of her 'old self'. Mamoru and ChibiUsa stayed behind the door. The sound was muffled so they couldn't tell who Usagi was talking to. All they could hear was a muffled 'yes' and then...well...let's just say that it was bad enough that they could described it as 'all hell broke loose'.

What they would mean by that is that there was a giant wave of evil energy. They slammed the door open as the while group behind them ran toward them. Demanding for an explanation because the waves had gotten restless and the winds had just changed directions suddenly.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami yelled. They saw Fiona, with a girl that looked just like Usagi. Her back was turned on them. When she turned around, her eyes full of tears, the senshis all gasped in horror.

"What have you done to yourself?!" Setsuna said to the now somewhat evil Usagi. The new Usagi closed her eyes, letting her tears fall freely, she mouthed a 'I'm sorry' before disappearing with Fiona. The senshis were in shock. _What in the name of the heavens had just happened?_ Haruka thought to herself.

"What _did_ she do to herself?" Michiru asked no one specifically. No one could come up with an answer. No one _wanted_ to except the reality of the answer.

"She made a deal with the devil. For what reason, we don't know but she did." Mamoru said, clienching his fists. Haruka kicked in door behind the group in frustation. From then, a long silence followed and the only noise was the sound of the door banging against the wall.

(With the new Usagi and Fiona)

The two blondes teleported to Fiona's hideout. Once they arrived, Fiona locked Usagi in a room and said.

"You are still a prisoner until you can prove yourself worthy." Fiona walked away. Letting the still crying Usagi break down in sobs. _I'm so sorry..._ Usagi thought during her sobs. _This is for the best, I hope..._

Usagi cried for a good hour or two before calming herself down. She walked around her 'prison cell'. The room was not that bad. It had a queen-sized bed made with wooden frames. A window that shows nothing but space and stars. A bathroom with a bathtub inside. A mini counter with a coffee machine. A dining table for two and two chairs. A mini sofa and coffee table. It basically had almost everything Usagi would need to live. Except for food. The room doesn't have any source of food at all. _No refrigerator... noted_ Usagi thought to herself. She walked around the room and sat down on the mini sofa. She tried to think about something else other then the fact of what she had just done. But every memory brings her to the senshis and to the fact that she had betrayed them. She wants to just...break into a million pieces. So she doesn't have to think about any of this. Unfortunately, that was not possible.

(Time skip to two days after the disapparence of Usagi)

"We can't go on searches like this forever." Rei stated defeatingly.

"I agree, just look at everyone! We had all changed because of the searches we take turns on. We had been searching for two days straight, three including today. Does anyone have any clue why she would do that though?" Makoto said. She didn't have to say Usagi and her betrayal directly for the rest of the senshis to know that she was talking about it. They had been talking about it for the past days and yet no one has a solid clue why she would join the other side.

"Maybe Fiona said something... I mean, think about it. Usagi did say something strange that day, right?" Ami said. Bags had formed under the blue hair girl's eyes.

"Could it be that it is our fault?" Minako asked, her eyes looking off to the side. She wouls feel really _really_ guilty if it has something to do with her.

"But this is different, isn't it? Fiona hasn't sent any type of 'servants' to attack us. Do you think she even have any?" Mamoru said, the prince of earth suddenly had an idea popped up in his head.

"What if we fight her? Or try to let her attack us? Maybe we can calculate her attacks and find ways to either reverse it or block it." He continued. Haruka shook her head in disagreement.

"Someone would have to be the bait. We can't afford to lose anyone else at this point." Haruka explained. She hated the fact that she couldn't have done anything to stop the moon princess. She hated the fact that the moon princess had betrayed them. But on top of that, she hated herself for the fact that she couldn't protect the princess.

"If she was crying before she left, she must have some type of plan..." Hotaru said. Michiru nodded.

"We did our best at trying. Now we wait for her part..." Michiru added. She put on a tired smile that never reached her eyes. When she did, the others smiled back. For a second, it was like nothing ever happened and Usagi was late to another senshi meeting.

 **For a second...**

Suddenly, the room the senshis were in, in the shrine, started to shake. The senshis managed to get out of the room and into the yard before the room got sucked up into a portal. Out of the portal, came Fiona. She had a fainted blonde in one hand, and the other was opened, trying to keep the portal open until the room had completely disappeared.

"What do you want?" Pluto said once everyone transformed.

"Isn't it clear? To return the dead body of your princess to where it belongs." Fiona said with no emotions in her voice. She came to the ground, no longer using her flying abilities, she caught the shocking looks on the senshis face and smiled. _Got you!_ Fiona thought as she turned around.

"Now, if you want her to come back to life, there _is_ a way..." Fiona said, turning around to face the senshis. Before Fiona could say anything else, a sharp voice cut through the silence that was placed upon the senshis in the daylight.

"Fiona, do not forget your place. I will wait no longer..." The voice said. Fiona nodded to the place where the voice was coming from.

"Knife invasion!" She said, millions of tiny knives go toward the direction of the senshis. They scatter in different places, trying to dodge the tiny knives. A few were able to scratch the senshis, but nothing vital.

"Fiona, what are you doing?" A blonde asked the other.

"Doing my job, duh!" Fiona said annoyed.

"You promised me their safety." the blonde who the senshis recognized as Usagi said. Usagi flies toward her sister. Who looked at her in surprise. Sure, the senshis were surprised at her statement, but they weren't as shocked as Fiona.

"And you were stupid enough to believe me." Fiona replied. It was as if someone lit up the fire in Usagi's eyes. You could almost feel those fires burning from miles and miles away. The rage of Usagi was indescribable. She felt the anger boiling inside herself and she used it tp its full potential. Usagi runs toward Fiona. It was almost like a cat fight, Usagi does one thing, then Fiona does another. They paused for a moment to let each other speak.

"You took off the spell?" Fiona said, referring to the dark magic spell she had placed upon her and the spell that connected the two blonde odangos.

"Yeah, found a way to do that after I earned your trust." Usagi said. The two blondes went on this fight until they didn't have enough energy to keep up. Usagi fell on her back by accident. Fiona took that to her advantage and put a foot on top of her stomach, ready to crush the other girl. Usagi sunk back defeatingly. _At least they won't have to worry about their duty to protect me anymore, because it won't exist in probably five minutes. I can not imagine what Fiona is going to do with me after this._ Usagi thought.

"Any last words, sister?" Fiona said coldly.


	12. Chapter 12 : Far from Nothing

**Getting intense...**

 _lastly,_

 _"Any last words, sister?" Fiona said coldly._

 _And now..._

"Not to you, at least." Usagi replied back. Fiona raised her foot a bit, ready to step as harsh as she can, on Usagi. Usagi took the chance and rolled out of the wrath of Fiona's new heels. Fiona almost falls from the lost of Usagi's stomach to step on. Now this time, it was her turn to get mad.

"Why you little..." Fiona said. Once again, the two sisters got into a cat fight.

"Get away from here! NOW!" Usagi said to the other senshis who couldn't attack Fiona because of how fast the two were going.

"Hope dies last, we are _not_ leaving you here." Saturn said, restating part of he senshis' pact to protect the princess.

"Yeah, not after what we just learned." Tuxedo Mask said. He extended his wand and managed to separate the two blondes.

"Usagi-chan, this is not like you. What is going on? What happened to 'this won't change anything' with Nehelenia?" Jupiter said. Usagi froze in place. Fiona smirked and took this as an opportunity to attack. Fiona ducked down, using her surprisingly long legs. She sweeped the bottom of Usagi's feets, making her fall. Usagi fell on her bottom, cursing under her breath. Usagi stood up and transformed.

"Moon crisis...eternal make up!" Usagi yelled as the familiar lights surround her body. After she transformed, she felt something in her hand. _A...locket?_ _No...this was...her yull..._ Brianna thought. The senshis were in shock.

"Brianna, why do you have _her_ yull?" Venus asked. Brianna couldn't answer, she was just as shocked as they were. A small laugh from Fiona snapped everyone back into reality.

"You have a weapon that you can't even use. What a smart idea." Fiona mocked her. Brianna clienched her fists. _I guess I'll be borrowing this, Fighter._ She thought.

"Star infinity moonlight!" Brianna yelled. The spell hit Fiona. Fiona stumble back in surprise. She cursed under her breath, opened a portal, then left. Usagi stared incredulously at the yull. The senshis joined her in awe as the yull outline turned pink and the shape turned into a heart.

"Let's meet back at the shrine. We need to talk about what just happened." Mars said. Everyone nodded and detransformed as they all make their way to the shrine.

00000

Usagi barely has the energy to walk much by that point. The new attack had taken up a lot of her energy and she was one block away from the shrine. She had to go back home to tell her parents that she won't be coming back tonight. She sighed, thinking about the disappointed looks from the others she will get as she most likely will be the last person arriving at the shrine. She called Rei to give her a heads up before she arrives.

"Usagi-chan? Where are you? The others had been waiting for 5 minutes already! Get to the shrine right now!" Rei said practically fuming.

"Rei-chan, I need to stay at the shrine for tonight. Tell Luna to stay with me. I need to research." Usagi said. Her head was pounding as she barely said those words. They left no more then a whisper.

"Usagi-chan, are you ok? You sound like your injured..." Rei said over the line. Usagi made a 'mmmmhmm' before hanging up and falling to the floor right infront of the shrine's enterance.

00000

The senshis waited paitently for their princess in the main fire room. Rei said she was getting a call and went outside the room, into the hallway when they all heard a giant thump like sound outside. The senshis henshin-ed and opened the door. To only find a certain blonde, fainted, on the floor. Tuxedo Kamen immediately rushed to her side. He rested her against his body and tried to shake her awake. But it was no use. Mercury checked her pulse and sighed in relief.

"She's fine. She lost a lot of energy from the new attack, I'm guessing. Tuxedo Kamen-sama, can you take her inside?" Mercury said. Tuxedo Kamen nodded. He stroke the blonde's bangs as the senshis helped him getting their princess inside.

Once inside, Mercury checked up on Brianna's body while the others waited paitently for her to wake up. Brianna turned to one side before her transformation wore out on her. Usagi, now detransformationed, turned and turned before getting stopped by Mars, who was tired of her turning her body. Usagi woke up shortly after that. She sat up and looked at everyone, who was transformed.

"Why are you guys transformed?" Usagi asked innocently.

"Well, you're the one that passed out in front of the shrine's enterance. So I think we deserve an explaination first." Jupiter said.

"It was a new spell with a new weapon, ok? I've never used her brooch. I didn't know it would take up _that_ much energy..." Usagi said. The senshis de-trnasformed, hearing the explaination they were demanding for.

"Did you see anything in your dream? You kept turning, Usagi-chan..." Luna said.

"Um...nothing really..." Usagi replied hesiately. Her dream was far from nothing though...


	13. 13 Agent Odango, Fireball, & Starlights

Chapter 13, here we go

000000

Usagi couldn't stop thinking of her dream. The dream was really unusual. In the dream, she was running and lagging behind from the senshis. Slowly and slowly, darkness surrounded them. The senshis fought off as hard as they can. But one by one was killed by Chaos, right in front of Brianna. She cried and cried in the dream while the senshis one by one died in her arms. But where was Tuxedo Kamen? He wasn't anywhere in her dream...

Mamoru slowly walked over to sit next to Usagi, who was lost in thought. He kissed her on the cheek to shake her out of thought. It worked and she immediately blushed, remembering about the 9 other senshis in the room.

"Show-off..." Rei said jokingly while sticking her tongue out. Usagi copied her actions. The two girls smiled before Usagi frowned.

"If we want to defeat her for good, the brooch won't be much help since it takes up so much energy." She stated. The others nodded in agreement.

"We have to think about some other way of fighting and defeating her." Mamoru added.

"How about if we use the talismans? We can have Uranus attack in the front. Brianna from the top. Neptune from behind. Saturn fron the right and Pluto from the left." ChibiUsa said.

"Ok, let's do that." Haruka said after a minute or two of consideration. The others nodded. The senshis started to get ready to leave. Usagi stayed because she needed to continue on what she was originally going to do before she passed out. Usagi and Luna, after everyone left and Rei reluctantly went to sleep, managed to connect the communicator to a computer.

"Hello? This is agent Odango, can you hear me?" Usagi said, blushing a bit at the agent name Luna named her.

"Hello? This is agent Fireball. Do you copy?" A familiar voice said from the computer.

"Copy. Can you get agent Starlights on?" Usagi said. She put on a headpiece ( which she should've put on before communicating with anyone) and starts typing away on another computer. She took notes of the yull's appearence and took note of how it took her so much energy for one small attack.

"Copy, agent Starlight One. Do you copy?" Another familiar voice asked.

"Copy, agent Starlight Two. Does Three copy?" Another familiar voice said

"Copy." Replied _Another_ familiar voice.

"Copy from agent Odango. Agent Starlight One, did you ever get your yull back after the defeat of Sailor Galaxia?" Usagi asked. She heard several other small laughs from the other side before a "Copy, no." from Agent Starlight One

"Copy, I think I have it." Usagi said.

"Copy, Agent Odango, did you try to use it?" Agent Fireball asked.

"Copy, unfortunately, I had to use it against Fiona, Fiona Kage." Usagi said.

"Copy, we have a small file of who Fiona Kage is, but why is she on Earth?" Agent Starlight Three asked, almost annoyed.

"Copy, she came for me. She wanted to claim what she lost." Usagi said. Luna pulled her a bit and she took off her headset.

"Usagi-chan, is it safe to tell other people about this stuff?" Luna asked, not aware of the identity of the other agents. Usagi giggled.

"Luna, don't you know from the agent names who these people are?" Usagi asked. Luna shook her head. Usagi put her headset back on.

"Copy, open video chatting." Usagi said. One by one, the four agents opened video chatting. Revealing, Agent Fireball as Princess Kakyu. Agent Starlights One, Two, and Three, as Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. Luna made a 'ooooh' sound and motioned Usagi to go back to work.

"Agent Odango, what do you mean about my yull?" Seiya, or rather, Agent Starlight One asked.

"Copy. It appeared in my hands when I transformed into Brianna after barely escaping death." Usagi replied

"Copy, did it change its form? If it is, it is yours to keep and you will need to train harder with it so it only takes away a bit of energy at a time." Taiki added.

"Copy, last question before I have to go, Why did you guys stay in male form even on Kinmoku?" Usagi asked.

"Because we couldn't forget about our hobby as singers." Yaten answered just as Usagi nodded and shut down the communication. She took off the headset and relaxed a bit.

"Got everything now?" Luna asked.

"More or less, now let me sleep, tomorrow is a big day..." Usagi said as she closed her eyes, ready to take off for dreamland.

"More like a big training day..." Luna muttered as she curled beside Usagi and fell asleep herself.

 _Brianna ran and ran, but the distance was too great. She felt a hand and turned around to Uranus and Neptune. She smiled but they didn't smile back. Uranus sent her world shaking at Brianna, who jumped just in time to avoid the attack._

 _"Uranus, why are you doing this?" Brianna asked. She looked into Uranus' eyes. It was a dark blue. But the usual cool-ness and sparkles in her eyes were gone. The same for Neptune. It was just deep, dark, blue and turquoise. Brianna gasped in horror and stepped back._

 _"Neptune, do you think we can kill her in thirty seconds?" Uranus said coldly. Brianna stepped back in horror again._

 _"This will be interesting..." Neptune said. Brianna froze, she couldn't and wouldn't fight one of her best friends and best fighter on her team. She just helplessly stood there as Uranus and Neptune's attacks hurt her over and over again._

Usagi jolt up on her bed, cold sweats all over her body. Tears steaming down her cheeks. She looked around her room. Luna was peacefully sleeping on her tiny bed near Usagi's desk. The room seemed lifeless. Usagi sighed but still isn't relieved. She stood up, wore her bunny slippers and ran out the door in her pajamas. She ran past everything in a blur. Almost getting hit by a car, Usagi stopped in front of a giant mansion-like house. She ranged the door bell enough times that shs lost count.

 _Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! Ring ring ring ring ring ring rrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!_

Haruka groaned and sat up on her bed as the doorbell continues to ring continuously. Michiru frowned and sat up. She got out of bed and headed for the door. After she opened the door, Usagi stared into her eyes for a moment before hugging Michiru tightly as if, if she let go, Michiru would disappear. Hotaru and Setsuna also had came outside of their rooms. Haruka came outside as well.

"Usagi-chan! What are you doing here at this time of the night? It's three in the morning..." Michiru said, struggling to get out of the hug. Usagi just kept hugging her and she cried. She cried for a good 5 minute before Michiru was able to drag her inside and on to the couch.

"Are you hurt, Usagi-san?" Hotaru asked after Usagi calmed down with Michiru's cup of tea. Usagi shook her head.

"Is it finally time to beat that earth prince up?" Haruka said half serious. Usagi chuckled half heartingly.

"He didn't do anything wrong..." Usagi replied. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you come here?" Setsuna asked, worried for the moon princess.

"I...needed to borrow Michiru-san's mirror. I saw something and wasn't sure if it is a vision, or dream, or something else." Usagi hesitatingly said. Michiru took out her mirror and gave it too Usagi. Usagi put up the mirror so she can see the reflection of Haruka and Michiru. It showed Sailor Uranus and Neptune. The ones that fought along Usagi's side. The one who always comes to rescue Usagi and the others when they needed a hand. Not the ones that was in her dream that killed her. Usagi let out a sighed in relieve and gave the mirror back to Michiru.

"So, what exactly did you see in whatever you saw?" Seeing that Usagi needed to test Michiru and herself, who in her opinion, had proved their loyalty a long tine ago, Haruka couldn't help but ask.

"There was something wrong with you two. There was no more sparkles in your eyes. Like when you guys fought with Galaxia. I didn't want to fight you so I just stood there while you two attacked me and in the end, killed me." Usagi said looking away. Hotaru's eyes widened.

"No wonder why you were crying so much..." Haruka muttered under her breath.


	14. 14 : main villain revealed, Distant Hate

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter and long wait, life caught on with me and I had a bit of a writier's block for a while. On the bright side, the writier's block gave me time to think about eveything and new ideas for possible upcoming fanfictions. I am having a side project right now that is a historical fanfic, but I am planing to finish it first and then start uploading. I'll make it ( the length ) up in the next chapter. Warning, I do not own Sailor Moon**

"Do you think you can still go home after this?" Setsuna asked with worried eyes. Usagi let out a sigh. She hesitately nodded after a minute or two. She stood up and thanked the outer senshis before leaving and heading back to her room. A lot of things happened, Usagi wasn't expecting to come back home that night but heck with it...

Usagi headed to her room, then suddenly got confused because she had no memories of coming back to her room in the first place after she got offline with the Starlights and their princess. She shook her head and headed to bed, promising to herself to ask Luna about it in the morning.

 _About 2 hours after (5:00 am)_

 _Sailor Moon runs through a thick forrest, she was lost and desperate for any signs of a living human. She ran and ran until she saw the back of what seemed like Prince Endymion. She ran closer to him and called his name but he didn't reply. When she got close enough to be right beside him, he turned around. Sailor Moon gasped when Endymion grabbed her by the neck._

 _"Prince Endymion! What are you doing?" She managed to squeeze out. She felt more dizzy and dizzy by the seconds from the lost of oxygen and could make out somewhat of a smirk before everything in her world turned black._

Usagi jolted up from her bed and woke up with cold sweats over her body. Luna jolted awake from the sudden movement of the bed as well since she was sleeping beside her.

"Another nightmare?" Luna asked softly. Usagi nodded. Usagi suddenly remember from the back of her head, Rei had to carry her and Luna home after she fell asleep in her living room.

"Maybe Fiona has something to do with this?" Luna offered. Usagi stayed silent. She got ready for the day and called another senshi meeting in Hikawa shrine.

00000

"Am I the only one getting dreams?" Usagi said. Everyone looked around while Hotaru and Rei shook their heads.

"Last night, I woke up from a nightmare and that's when I managed to carry ypu home." Rei replied.

"If the doorbell haven't woke me up when Usagi-san came, I would've been living in a nightmare." Hotaru added. Setsuna wrapped an arm around the petite girl. Rei and Michiru suddenly felt intense and instinctively transformed, the rest of the group followed.

"Hello, Diana..." A sharp yet familiar voice said.

"You again..." Mercury said, remembering the voice from last time Fiona attacked them.

"Who are you?" Brianna demanded.

"I am the sister of your half father." the voice said.

"Wait, what do you have against me?" Brianna asked. The voice chuckled.

"Not against you, I am here to avenge my brother against your mother. That witch used a love spell and my stupid brother fell for it." the voice said with hatred. The senshis could feel the rage boiling inside of them.

"Queen Serenity was _not_ a witch." Pluto replied calmly. The voice formed into a cloud, then a woman with long, silver hair in a ponytail. She wore a simple, short black dress with silver heels. You can tell that there was family resemblance between her and Fiona.

"Heh, tell that to yourselves all you want. But after that good for nothing woman left my brother, he became a zombie-like person. And it is **all her fault**." Fiona's aunt said.

"Hey, watch it, this is my mother you are talking about. The same woman that sacrificed her life for everyone here to be reborn! What do _you_ know about her? Your brother could've fallen in love, you know? Haven't you heard of 'love at first sight'?" Brianna replied. The aunt scoffed.

"Either way, I, Toi Kirai, will not leave before I kill every one of you today!" Kirai said. Uranus' eyebrow rose. _Her name is... Distant Hate?!_ Uranus thought to herself.


	15. 15: It will never be over, will it?

Toi smiled menacingly. Brianna glares at her. Toi created a silver ball of energy and hits the senshis. They all scramble out of the way last second. Venus sent her chain but Toi broke it with ease. Jupiter sent her attack at her, it did hit, but it barely scratched Toi.

"My turn.." Toi said, she created a giant black force field which swallowed the senshis. No matter what the senshis did from the inside, it wouldn't budge. They're trap. Toi smiled and counted down to herself. 3...2...1...

The force field zapped whatever was inside it, including the senshis. They shout out loud in pain. It pained Brianna so much that her transformation turned back into her Eternal Sailor Moon form. The other senshis weren't in better shapes either, their transformation was weavering between civilian and senshi. The now Eternal Sailor Moon stood up, althought every part of her body is telling her not to.

"This stops now, Toi. If we are family, we shouldn't fight. I get why you hate my mother, but that's love. It's no one's fault that your brother was punished. It's love's fault. But love can not be perished, for I , am Eternal Sailor Moon, the guardian of love and justice. I will not allow this to go on." Sailor Moon said. Jupiter stood up first.

"There's no point in reasoning with her, Sailor Moon." Jupiter said, putting a comforting hand on Moon's shoulder. Sailor Moon looked at her with determination and... guilt?!

"I, am the pretty suited sailor, who stands for love and justice, in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Moon said. She concentrated and within seconds, a lotus flower shaped crystal appeared in front of her bow. She took the fragile crystal in her hand and attached it on top of her new yull. The lengendary silver crystal floats on top of the yull, in a similar way as Pluto's garnet orb. She pointed the yull in the direction of Toi and the recently arrived Fiona. She was ready to yell out her spell, before the other senshis could say anything, but her communicator suddenly beeped four times, indicating that it wasn't sent from a location on Earth. All of the senshis lifted their head slightly at the beeping sound of Moon's communicator. Sailor Moon groaned but picked up the call anyways, keeping her yull pointed at the two.

"What? Out of all times, you call me now?" Sailor Moon yelled, talking into the communicator. She was clearly annoyed.

"And I thought Healer was the one who has a atitude problem and is snappy." Fighter said over the communicator.

"I heard that!" Healer yelled. Her voice seem distance. Sailor Moon gave them a cold chuckle.

"Why...? How...?" The pain in Venus made it difficult for her to finish her sentences. Moon turned and mouthed "Luna" to Venus. Venus gave her a quick and weak smile.

"This is about Miss Kage, we had a quick visit from her and after she left, we wanted to call you to make sure you guys are okay and to inform you that." Maker's voice came on the communicator, evidently calmer than Yaten's. Everyone slowly managed to stand up.

"Ok, well, thank you. She is here right now and I am in the middle of something right now. Can you call back later? I have a step-sister and aunt to get rid of." Sailor Moon said, leaving the senshis in shock with her use of word choice. Sailor Moon didn't even wait for a reply before continuing.

"Star infinty moonlight!" Eternal Sailor Moon said. Her cresent moon mark suddenly started glowing. A bright light appeared from her silver crystal and hits Toi and Fiona, who both raised an hand to block it. Moon gritted her teeth. The inner senshi and Tuxedo Mask felt a strong sense of deja vu while Sailor Moon concentrated more. She was so powerful at the moment she started to glow. Toi and Fiona started to step back bit and bit slowly. Sailor Moon felt a hand on her shoulder and relaxed. Last time this happened, everything turned out right. Well, kind of right. Last time this happened in a similar manner, she used her silver crystal so the inner senshis and Mamoru could survive while they land back on Earth. It was when they were fight Fiore.

(A/N: Fiore, the weird looking alien who looks like Ali and Ann from SM R. A character from Sailor Moon R: the Promise of the Rose.)

Everything worked out in the end, but she did die and someone gave up their life for her. So it did work out, but in the very, very end. Mamoru help hold her yull straighter. The bright light shined gold of a second. Then, it shined in all kind of colors.

Maroon,

Red,

Light orange/ gold-ish,

Green,

Turquoise,

Sky blue,

Dark navy blue,

Purple,

Pink.

Sailor Moon turned her head around very so slightly, she smiled, seeing the rest of the senshis, including her own daughter, hands linked with each other and eyes filled with faith, hope, determination, and happiness. She focused back on her target.

"Stop this. Stop this at once. I only wanted the best for you, Sere." Fiona shouted. Sailor Moon almost stumbled back in surprise. The surprise was not hidden on her face.

"I loved you. How could I not? You're my sister! They turned me using you as bait!" Fiona yelled. Suddenly, the power of the silver crystal weakend.

"Oh Sere, your heart is always too weak!" Fiona said with a evil smirk. She pointed her palm toward them and a black streak of power started to form. The two colors of power, black and white, dark and light, fought each other for a long time before anyone spoke again.

"Is a liar all you can be, auntie?" It was Chibi Moon. Fiona bit her tongue. No she won't fall for that again.

"Is an annoying brat all you can be, my dear niece?" She yelled back.

"Watch your language. She's my daughter! " Tuxedo Kamen yelled. Sailor Moon can't help but smile.

Then, it all happened to fast. The power of the Silver Crystal exploded when she was smiling. It pushed away every power of darkness Fiona and her mom has to offer. They vanished with a high-pitched scream. Usagi smiled but she felt dizzy.

"You've exhausted your energy, Usako. Don't worry about us. Sleep for a bit." Tuxedo Kamen said softly. The last thing Usagi heard was the Star Lights' concerned voices through her communicator before she tiredly closed her eyes.

Epilouge

Usagi sleepishly blinked her eyes. She sat up. She felt much better then she did before. But how long has she been asleep? She looked around. She was back in her room already.

Usagi stood up and went downstairs. She found half of her friends there, sleeping. Minako was snoring very loudly, actually. Usagi giggled and stepped around them to check if anything here could help.

"No! No.. no... NO!" Makoto yelled in her sleep, causing Usagi to jump and fall on her bottom. She woke the amazonian girl up with a soft smile.

"Usagi-chan, you're awake!" Makoto said, her eyes widened. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"No kidding, Sherlock." Usagi replied jokingly. Makoto chuckled. She tapped a botton on the communicator. Usagi tilted her head to one side.

"Why-" Her question was cut off by a loud buzz from the other girls' communicator watch. Usagi had to stifle a giggle as Rei, Ami, and Minako were buzzed awake by their watches.

Soon, someone knocked on the door. Usagi let them in and they all sat down in the living room. Similar to that night, during the invasion of Sailor Galaxia, where they had to fight a phage inside Usagi's house.

"So, how long have I been asleep lately?" Usagi asked. It looked like it was nearly mid night since Hotaru was still in her onesie pajamas. The rest of the girls had regular clothing, but they were wrinkled to a point Usagi wouldn't be surpised if it was more wrinkly then a 200 years old woman's skin!

"Three and a half days." Ami said, trying to hide a yawn. Usagi's eyes widened. How did she sleep for so long?

Memories of their last battle floated into her mind. She had used the Silver Crystal. It was lucky she still survived after doing so, but sleeping for three and a half days really isn't the best for her health. It did explain her seemingly never-ending thurst and hunger though.

"So... it's over?" Usagi asked. Although she particially knew the answer to that question.

"Yeah, actually. You managed to defeat Fiona and Toi. It took us a whole day trying to convince Fighter not to come back to Earth to check on you." Minako said with a giggle.

"Although if I'm going to be honest, it's never over." Rei added. Usagi nodded, unsure how to answer to that. At some level, Fiona had been right. As long as the Silver Crystal exists, someone, some power-craving person or creatur, is going to come after her for it.

"But whatever it throws at us, we got this, don't we?" ChibiUsa asked, rubbing her eyes. She had just recently came out of her room. The communicator didn't wake up her right away. But Ami installed a system to shoot water out of the watch to wake her up just in case.

"ChibiUsa-chan! Did you just wake up?" Makoto asked with a soft smile. ChibiUsa nodded and plopped herself in Usagi's lap. She wrapped her tired arms around Usagi.

"Sing me a lullaby, mommy..." ChibiUsa said with a yawn, completely unaware of who she was talking to. Usagi was shell-shocked. Nonetheless, she wrapped her arms around ChibiUsa's body and gave everyone a apologetic look as she told them to go home for now and meet up in the morning.

She carried ChibiUsa to her room. Humming a lullaby Ikuko used to sing her as she carefully tried not to trip. She lied the pink haired girl next to her on her bed and fell asleep, holding her princess's hand. Yeah, that's right. ChibiUsa will always, be her princess.

No matter what.

 **Finished.**

Last note: **I just want to tell everyone, thank you for the support. For someone who's writing style changed so much overtime, I really don't deserve all the love and support all of you have given me. I want to go back and re-edit everything. Mainly because it makes me cringe at the mistakes I made while I wrote this almost six months ago. I really just wanted to wrap this up. Why so suddenly? I don't know either. But before, I lost my inspiration and felt like this story was going no where. Alas why I had to take a break a write a whole new thing. You might notice that the writing style changed from somewhere in the chapter because I started this chapter almost three months before I wrote this one. Please excuse all me cringe-worthy mistakes before, because it will take me a long time to re-edit everything. There are some things that was never solved in the story, but I might do a side story to explain some of that.**

 **I don't really know. What do you think?**

 **Peace Out! (Writing piece finished: 10/3/2018)**


End file.
